Up In The Air
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: Up in the air, we were finally free. Up in the air, chasing a dream, you and me. Up in the air, along the night sky. We'll be up in the air in ages gone by.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It happened so fast.

We were together. Flying through the air. Dipping, diving, swerving, free.

Hiccup and I had been together for a long time. I knew him. He knew me.

The clouds were nothing. The sun was in reach. The moon was our toy. Up in the air.

The world was above us, below us, above, below, side to side, in his hands, covered by my wings. Ours.

He wavered. I felt him, his body dipped to the right. I felt the head build up in his body.

He fell. A slave to gravity, as I was without him. Limp and unconscious, he was falling, and so was I.

Determined, I dove after him. Overcoming myself for him. Defying gravity for him.

I caught him. Struggled to fly. I could do it. I would. Or he and I would die, drown.

I found myself back in Berk. People everywhere. Grabbing Hiccup. Taking him. Away from me. I growled.

The girl was there, then, in that moment. "Come on, Toothless," she said in a soothing voice. "He would want you with him. He'll know you're there."

Hiccup slept. For the longest time. The moon rose and fell. The sun came and went.

The moon woke him up. Hiccup blinked. I blinked. He leaned over and threw a hug around me, and I closed my eyes.

My hearing picked up his father speaking. The blacksmith was there, too. Their words held fire in them.

The girl spoke. Astrid. Her words made my heart still.

"He's dying?"

A tear fell.

Hiccup looked at me, and I tried to look strong. He smiled.

"I know you too well, bud," he whispered. "Something's wrong with me, I know…"

I caught snippets of Stoick and Gobber talking.

"…artificial leg…"

"…infection, spread extremely fast…"

"…like a poison, it'll stop his heart…"

_I did this._

"Hiccup's going to die."

I looked into Hiccup's eyes again. He smiled weakly.

"You wanna go flying, bud?"

(-linebreaklinebreaklinebreak-)

Very short. But I wanted it that way. From Toothless's POV, very short, broken sentences. Please review! :D


	2. Dragonfire

**Chapter Two: Dragonfire**

Hiccup was laid flat on my back, and secured with ropes, should he fall again. I would never let it happen a second time.

Astrid kissed him. Stoick hugged him, and said, "I love you son." Gobber let a tear fall, and said, "You're a true Viking, you are."

Hiccup smiled at them all, his tired eyes trained on the ground near Gobber's feet. Slowly, he said, "Goodbye."

The tail fin that was made for me was permanently open now, as Hiccup couldn't operate it.

I took off. Flying straight for the sun. There was silence.

"I don't blame you, Toothless," Hiccup said suddenly. "You saved my life. You're the best friend I could have ever hoped for, and you've always been there for me."

I let out a noise and closed my eyes.

"I can't imagine life without you, bud. If this is truly the end, this is how I want to go…Up in the air, with you."

Time meant nothing. We defied the sun, we held the moon above our heads, and the world, below…both his and mine, together.

We belonged together, forever, in the air…

Hiccup leaned on me more and more. He had gone silent, his breath, either lost like his life, or on the wind, I would never know.

I would never know when the spark went out in his eyes. I would never see it again.

It wasn't until the moon was high above, and the sea glowed, that I finally went to the sparkling mountainside at last.

**_(-linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak-)_**

I landed. There were Vikings everywhere. The air was solemn. Stale.

I felt them removing Hiccup from me. I turned. He was being cradled in Stoick's large arms, eyes serenely closed, like a fallen angel.

_May you know only paradise in your dreams._

Astrid stood next to him, a white rose in her hand. She had wet cheeks.

Gobber, trying to look strong, was failing.

The kids, whom had looked up to Hiccup, were all there, abnormally silent, in vigil, in respect, in mourning.

Hiccup the Dragon Rider was gone.

Stoick took Hiccup to the shoreline, where a large canoe was. He placed Hiccup in it. This confused me.

Astrid spoke. "When a Viking dies, his body is placed into a burning boat and set out to sea. This enables him to reach the afterlife."

_My kind has no life after death._

"Vikings will go to either Valhalla, where the Allfather Odin chooses who gets in and who doesn't. Those who don't get into Valhalla go to Helheim."

My Hiccup deserved nothing less than eternal paradise. With me by his side.

"Since dragons are friendly now," Stoick said slowly, "the tradition is to light the… deceased's… boat on fire with his or her dragon's flame."

My eyes widened. I couldn't.

Astrid must have sensed my thoughts. "He deserves the funeral of our greatest warrior," she whispered. She pointed to a giant pyre. "With the fire of the son of Thor."

My eyes closed. When they opened, I stared at the pyre, summoned the fire in my belly and shot a bolt of flame out onto the wood. It caught alight quickly, burning with a blue flame as the smoke quickly rose, blotting out the moon.

Stoick took a branch and lit it on fire.

I growled, and jumped onto the large canoe with Hiccup. I sat there.

"Toothless, come on," Stoick said.

_I'm fireproof._

I shook my head.

"Toothless…"

_He needs me._

I glared and grabbed the branch out of his hand in my mouth.

My mood grew solemn again. Hiccup might need me. No matter where he is. No matter what happens.

We would fly together, for eternity.

Astrid was crying again. "Toothless…"

I lit the boat on fire, but the sturdy wood held on for longer than the pyre.

My wings were aflame, and I spread them. Holding onto the canoe, I flapped my wings, propelling the boat along in the water.

Away from the shore. Away from Berk. Away from his life.

**_(-linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak-)_**

The ship creaked.

It was falling apart, the tiny sail having already burnt to ash.

The ocean water shone with the rising sun.

Orange, red, dark green and yellow.

I heard a rather loud crack. I looked beneath my feet. The smoldering ship was finally falling to pieces.

I closed my eyes. Whatever would happen, it would happen.

Suddenly, I heard running water, and the wind blew faster.

The ship finally fell apart plunging Hiccup and I into the freezing waters.

It seemed like the ocean's maw opened wide, and the water sucked us under, a huge whirlpool, down, down, into the depths.

I roared. It grew dark.

And I knew no more.

_**(-linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak-)**_

This is multi chaptered. Yes. I'm just writing to kind of test my skills again, as I haven't written much lately. Who knows where this will go? Who knows how it will end?

Please R&R. It will make me happy. :)


End file.
